


New Year Bullshit

by SkipperChen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipperChen/pseuds/SkipperChen
Summary: Resolusi tahun baru Hinata adalah menambah tinggi badan. Tsukishima bilang, itu omong kosong. Untuk HAIKYUU PAIR PARADE 2018.





	New Year Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade Minggu 1 (Resolusi Tahun Baru)
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materil atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.

[1 Desember 2017]

Tsukishima ingat. Waktu itu, di hari terakhir sekolah sebelum libur akhir tahun, Hinata pernah berjanji padanya.

"Pokoknya resolusiku untuk tahun 2018 adalah aku ingin jadi lebih tinggi!"

Tsukishima berdecih. Dari mana bocah ini dapat pemikiran seperti itu?

"Tinggi dalam hal apa? Nilai? Fokuskan dulu otakmu untuk belajar, jangan pikir-pikir soal voli. Baru bisa."

"Bukan nilai, tapi tinggi badan. Soalnya menyebalkan sekali saat orang-orang membandingkan tinggiku dengan dirimu mentang-mentang kita sama-sama  _middle blocker_!" Hinata berjinjit-jinjit seraya menggunakan tangannya untuk menyetarakan tinggi mereka. Walau sudah begitu, Tsukishima tetap lebih tinggi.

"Pokoknya sampai setelah resolusi itu terwujud, aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu!" Hinata kembali menegaskan.

Tsukishima memutar bola mata, "terserah saja. Paling juga kamu yang bakal kangen dan hubungi aku duluan."

Waktu itu, Tsukishima kira Hinata sedang bergurau. Ya, walaupun raut wajahnya terlihat sangat berapi-api, tetapi bukan berarti Hinata serius. Ia memang seperti itu.  _Extra,_   _pecicilan_ , tempramen. Kalimat yang waktu itu kemungkinan hanyalah perwujudan kecil dari  _extra-_ nya seorang Hinata Shoyo.

Waktu itu, Tsukishima cukup percaya diri bahwa ia benar. Namun kali ini, ia mulai berubah pikiran.

Seminggu, ah, tidak, sepuluh hari. Terhitung sudah sepuluh hari semenjak hari itu, tetapi Hinata tak kunjung menghubunginya. Mungkin waktu itu Tsukishima lupa bahwa Hinata punya sifat berkemauan keras dan bodoh, sehingga besar kemungkinan Hinata akan mati-matian mewujudkan resolusinya itu walaupun semua orang tahu bahwa meninggikan badan tidak bisa didapat dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sebulan. Tsukishima tak menyangka tingkat kebodohan Hinata bisa separah itu. Gara-gara itu, Tsukishima terpaksa harus menjadi pihak yang menghubungi duluan agar komunikasi mereka tidak terputus selama liburan ini.

"Oi, boncel. Sudah nambah berapa tinggimu?"

Hingga keesokan harinya, pesan itu tak kunjung dibalas.

Wah, gila itu bocah. Tsukishima jadi gemas. Ia pun mencoba menelpon Hinata.

_Calling: Hinata Shoyo._

Telepon berdering sesaat, kemudian disusul oleh suara monoton dari gadis operator yang menandakan bahwa teleponnya baru saja ditolak.

Ya, Hinata pun tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya.

Tsukishima memijat dagu. Frustrasi.  _Ternyata si boncel itu benar-benar serius._ Kalau sudah begini, Tsukishima tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia harus menghampiri si boncel dan menjitak kepalanya agar Hinata sadar bahwa kebodohannya sudah di luar nalar.

Kurang lebih setengah jam, ia telah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Kali ini, tekad Tsukishima untuk menyadarkan Hinata tak kalah kuat dari tekad Hinata untuk menambah tinggi badan. Ia menekan bel rumah Hinata, yang kemudian disambut hangat oleh senyuman seorang gadis kecil berkepala oranye.

"Apa Hinata Shoyo ada di dalam?"

"Ada, lagi ngumpet."

"Bisa minta tolong panggilkan? Bilang padanya, ini Tsukishima."

"Tadi Kak Shoyo sudah lihat kakak, terus malah ngumpet. Katanya ia tidak ingin bertemu sampai tahun baru."

Tsukishima mengangguk paham. Bahkan di dunia nyata pun, Shoyo benar-benar menghindarinya. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

_Si bodoh itu benar-benar tahu caranya menjengkelkan orang_. Namun setidaknya, masih ada harapan bahwa acara hindar-menghindar ini akan selesai saat tahun baru. Tidak sia-sia Tsukishima menyusulnya ke rumah.

* * *

[20 Desember 2017]

Sepuluh hari menjelang tahun baru.

Sesuai dugaan,  _supermarket_ di hari ini pasti ramainya bukan main. Maklum,  _tag_ diskon tahun baru sudah mendominasi sebagian besar produk yang dijual. Kesempatan emas bagi para ibu-ibu hemat pecinta barang diskon.

Hinata Shoyo, walaupun bukan ibu-ibu, juga terpaksa harus terlibat dalam situasi  _hectic_ ini. Persediaan susu tinggi kalsiumnya sudah habis, dan susu tersebut harganya cukup mahal sehingga promo-promo akhir tahun akan sangat membantu keuangannya. Dengan semangat berapi-api, Hinata menerjang kerumunan ibu-ibu guna mengambil beberapa dus susu.

" _MOUUUUU IPPOOOOOOOOOOON._  SATU KARDUS UNTUKKU!"

Sepertinya teriakan Hinata cukup berguna untuk memekakkan telinga ibu-ibu sehingga mereka sudi memberi jalan sedikit agar Hinata bisa leluasa berbelanja. Hinata jadi senang. Binar di matanya tampak cerah setelah 3 dus susu tinggi kalsium berhasil didapatkannya.

"Kukira siapa yang jerit-jerit tadi, ternyata kamu toh."

—namun sialnya binar di mata Hinata memudar akibat pemandangan asin di depannya.

Tsukishima Kei, dengan wajah agak mendengak dan tangan bersidekap sambil menjinjing dua keranjang belanjaan. Raut wajah dinginnya tampak menyeramkan, terutama jika di lihat dari sudut pandang Hinata saat ini.

"Sudah nambah berapa tinggi badanmu?"

Hinata tak menjawab.

"Bahkan setelah bertatap muka begini pun masih bisa nyuekin, ya, kamu? Sombong banget."

Hinata masih tak menjawab. Matanya melirik ke sembarang arah guna menghindari tatapan mata Tsukishima. Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia langsung berlari menuju kasir dan buru-buru menempati antrian, demi menghindari Tsukishima semata.

Tsukishima tak kalah sigap. Dengan susah payah ia menerjang kerumunan ibu-ibu seraya membawa dua keranjang penuh belanjaannya. Kini ia berada dua antrian di belakang Hinata. Memang tidak persis di belakang Hinata, tetapi setidaknya ia bisa berbicara dengan jarak ini.

"Heh, Hinata, kau dengar aku kan? Sampai ketemu di festival kembang api 31 Desember nanti ya. Kutunggu jam 8 di depan kuil. Kalau kau gak dateng juga, aku bakalan culik Kageyama."

Hinata merinding. Entah apa faedahnya Tsukishima mengancam untuk menculik Kageyama, tetapi suara datar Tsukishima nyatanya cukup membuat Hinata takut. Masalahnya, sudah sekitar 20 hari Hinata mengabaikan Tsukishima. Harga diri si manusia asin itu mungkin sudah sangat terluka. Mungkin juga amarahnya sudah tertumpuk sampai-sampai tatapan dan nada bicaranya terdengar sepuluh kali lebih mengerikan dari biasanya.

Hinata segera berlari pulang secepat mungkin setelah membayar belanjaannya. Untung saja belanjaannya hanya 3 dus susu, dan untung saja Tsukishima harus mengantri di belakang ibu-ibu dengan belanjaan yang sangat banyak. Hinata bisa kabur dengan tenang sekarang.

Setelah sampai rumah, Hinata bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Ia mengambil buku  _hard_ cover dan sebuah spidol, kemudian ia berdiri tegak di depan dinding kamarnya. Tampak garis-garis kecil menyerupai mistar di dinding itu, yang rupanya Hinata gunakan untuk mengukur tinggi badannya. Ia menaruh buku di atas kepalanya kemudian menggoreskan sedikit spidol di angka yang tertunjuk.

164cm.

Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ukuran tinggi badannya tidak berubah dari terakhir dia mengukur di awal Desember lalu. Tentu saja. Hinata paham betul akan hal itu. Tinggi badan tidak mungkin bertambah sepesat itu, kan? Masalahnya adalah ia sudah terlanjur beromong besar di depan Tsukishima Kei.

Tahu sendiri kan Tsukishima itu bagaimana? Memang, sih, Tsukishima sudah berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara duluan, seolah menyuruhnya untuk melupakan janji itu, tetapi tetap saja. Jika Hinata luruh, hujatan sinis Tsukishima tidak akan terelakkan.

" _Tuh kan kubilang juga apa. Pasti kamu kangen kan. Makanya jangan berlagak. Dasar pendek."_

Kurang lebih ocehan seperti itulah yang akan ia dapatkan. Maka tak peduli harus bagaimana, janji Hinata untuk tidak bicara dengannya sampai tahun baru harus tetap terjaga.

"TAHUN BARU, CEPATLAH DATANG! AKU CAPEK!" Hinata berteriak frustrasi.

* * *

[31 Desember 2017]

Malam tahun baru. Hari yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba juga.

Tsukishima telah tiba di kuil tepat pukul 8. Mata di balik  _megane_  itu mengedarkan pandangan ke kerumunan manusia guna menemukan satu kepala dengan helaian oranye di dalamnya. Tepat di depan kuil, Tsukishima mendapati Hinata sedang merapatkan tangannya di depan dada sambil memejamkan mata.  _Si boncel itu sedang berdoa rupanya. Pasti dia memohon untuk cepat tinggi, atau memohon cepat pintar karena sadar kebodohannya sudah overdosis._

Tsukishima berjalan santai dari pinggir antrian manusia-manusia yang ingin berdoa. Dari samping, ia daratkan tangannya di puncak kepala Hinata yang sukses membuat si bocah oranye terkejut. Segera Tsukishima tarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari kerumunan di kuil itu. Setelah tiba di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai, Tsukishima menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hadapkan wajahnya kepada Hinata, lalu mulai bicara.

"Bagaimana, sudah boleh bicara sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Pasti kangen kan? Sebulan ini kamu gak bicara denganku sama sekali, loh? Biasanya kan bawel? Memangnya orang bawel bisa diam?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Kalau kubilang bisa ya bisa!" Hinata cemberut akibat ejekan-ejekan Tsukishima barusan.

"Nambah berapa tinggimu?"

Hinata memalingkan wajah, malu. "Aku tidak tahu angka pastinya tetapi sepertinya nambah beberapa mili." Batinnya mempersiapkan diri untuk segala tanggapan sarkastis Tsukishima.

"Pfffttt—hehehe." Tsukishima terkekeh, atau lebih tepatnya mengejek. Entahlah.

"Jangan tertawa begitu! Kau yang sudah tinggi dari lahir tahu apa, heh!? Dasar manusia asin!"

"Lagian kau ini bodoh, ya? Tahu nggak sih kalo faktor yang memengaruhi tinggi badan itu bukan cuma nutrisi dan olahraga?"

"Iya, aku tahu kok! Tapi kata psikolog kan kalau kita bertekad dan menanamkan tekad itu di alam bawah sadar, nanti bisa terwujud," Hinata meninggikan nada bicaranya, "aku nonton di acara motivasi di televisi."

Tsukishima tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Hinata ini apa ya, terlalu polos sepertinya? Melihatnya berbicara dengan begitu yakin, apalagi ditambah ekspresi ngototnya yang lucu membuat Tsukishima jadi gemas.

Tsukishima mencubit kedua pipi Hinata. "Lalu bagaimana hasilnya? Bisa simsalabim terwujud dalam satu bulan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan seraya memegangi kedua tangan Tsukishima yang mencubitnya, sebagai kode bahwa ia agak kesakitan.

"Yasudahlah. Lupakan saja omong kosongmu bulan lalu."

Binar di mata Hinata tiba-tiba terpancar. "Bener nih, lupakan saja? Kau tidak akan mengejekku, kan?"

"Tadi kan sudah kuejek?"

"YEAAAAY," teriak Hinata. "Aku sudah stress dari sebulan lalu gara-gara mikirin  _bully-_ an dari kamu. Ternyata cuma begini. Aku jadi lega. AYO MAKAN DAGING PANGGANG, TSUKISHIMAAAA!"

Belum sempat Tsukishima menanggapi, Hinata sudah menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya berlari menuju restoran daging. Keceriaannya kembali seperti semula. Berisiknya kembali seperti semula. Sepanjang waktu, Hinata tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang hal-hal yang ia lakukan selama sebulan ini.

Pertama,

"Tahu nggak, Tsukishima, aku  _skipping_  setiap pagi dan sore. Dua jam setiap harinya! Bayangin! Capek banget loh."

"Ya jelas aja lah."

Kedua,

"Aku beli susu harganya mahal! Katanya tinggi kalsium gitu!"

"Tapi kamu pendek pendek aja tuh."

"Heh kurang ajar!"

Ketiga,

"Aku mau berenang tapi sayang banget lagi musim dingin. Katanya kolam renang pada beku."

"Mau berenang juga tetep aja pendek kan."

"Sialan kau!"

—dan obrolan-obrolan dengan nada seperti orang ribut lainnya. Akhirnya suasana normal antara Hinata dan Tsukishima kembali terjalin. Malam tahun baru itu menjadi hangat, walaupun nyatanya udara Miyagi saat itu berada di angka minus sekian derajat. Hinata senang omong kosong bodohnya telah berlalu, dan Tsukishima senang bahwa Hinata sadar bahwa ucapannya bulan lalu hanya omong kosong.

Akhirnya tahun 2017 telah sampai di ujungnya. Pukul 12 tepat, Hinata dan Tsukishima berada di lapangan rumput luas bersama warga lainnya untuk menyaksikan pesta kembang api. Setelah hitung mundur, kembang api dengan ukuran besar diluncurkan ke udara, menampakkan berbagai model menyerupai bunga yang menghiasi gelapnya langit.

Hinata berbinar senang. "Waaaah, lihat itu Tsukishima! Mirip bintang jatuh, ya?"

"Bintang jatuh mana ada yang bulat melingkar begitu?"

"Tapi kan sama-sama terang!"

"Tch."

"Aku jadi ingin menyampaikan permohonan."

"Apalagi? Ingin jadi tinggi lagi?"

Hinata cemberut.

Tsukishima tersenyum tipis, kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia berlutut di sebelah Hinata, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Naiklah ke pundakku."

Hinata memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Biar kau tahu rasanya jadi orang tinggi."

"Woaaaah, ide bagus!" dengan semangat, Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di bahu Tsukishima. Sang  _megane_  pun menegakkan tubuhnya yang membuat Hinata jadi terangkat lebih tinggi sekarang.

"Woooaaah rasanya kembang api jadi terlihat lebih dekat." Hinata melingkarkan lengannya ke kepala Tsukishima, berusaha memeluk sang  _megane_. "Terima kasih, Tsukishima!"

Tsukishima tersenyum di bawah sana. Tidak menyeringai, melainkan tersenyum lebar. Hinata ternyata semudah itu dibahagiakan. Hanya dengan menggendongnya di pundak, Hinata percaya bahwa itu adalah wujud lain dari resolusinya yang tercapai. Walau Hinata gagal tinggi, tetapi setidaknya Tsukishima memberi Hinata pengalaman singkat menjadi orang tinggi.

Apakah Hinata sudah boleh mencoret tinggi badan dari daftar resolusi tahun barunya?

**Author's Note:**

> demi apa saya udah setahun lebih hiatus. lupa caranya karakterisasi, lupa caranya bikin deskirpsi, dll dll. so, kalo ada yang berkenan kasih kritik dan saran, silakan mampir ke kolom review. (ini sih modus minta review aja)
> 
> Salam, Skipper Chen yang baru kelar hibernasi


End file.
